Fifteenth
by Shyion
Summary: PruHun oneshot. Mehh, it's so long O: Rated T for language.


Seychelles is Sandra. And I think you all know who the rest are? ^^ Hope you enjoy this. Goatee man is just the nickname Prussia gave to his teacher. This story is super long . . I like writing one shots! Longest fic I ever wrote x.x

* * *

"Seriously Lizzy, look at that!" Gilbert pointed at a yellow flying bird above his head. "It's so cute!"

The bird chirped.

"It has always been perched on your head, Gil."

"Which simply means it's an awesome bird now! Since it sat on my awesome head."

Elizabeta scowled. Gilbert was always this... _annoying._

"I wonder how I can put up with your crap."

"I know you love the awesome me, Lizzy!" He smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze.

She stared at his smile for a moment, she loved it when he smiles. And she hated to be the one who makes him frown. Her heart started to tie itself up in knots, she opened her mouth and mumbled, "Like I give a shit..."

Everything was the same: the atmosphere, Gilbert, Gilbird, Gilbert's annoying-ness, everything. It was exactly the same as when they were still children, going to school together, hand in hand. But why did she feel so weird?

Because she was different. Her heart felt different.

* * *

"Gilbert, wake up."

He opened his eyes a fraction. Everything was a blur mix of colours. He rubbed it and blinked to focus on the white blob in front of him.

"Stop sleeping in class."

He nodded, _as if I would listen to a goatee man._

Feeling a pair of eyes burning on to his back, he trembled. He gripped the edge of his table and turned around, _just a glance. A glance wouldn't hurt. _He changed his mind when he saw emerald eyes-a small tiny fraction of it, and stared at the whiteboard in front of him, more of glared, _stupid goatee. _Scratching his head, he knew he was dead. _Lizzy's so gonna kill me._

The bell rung, signalling lunch. Gilbert prayed for himself. Walking over to Elizabeta's table, he expected her to hit him in his head or step on his foot or something, but she didn't. His eyebrow rose, _what's wrong with Lizzy? Usually if I fell asleep in class she'd be furious. Something's not right._

"Elizaveta," Sandra called from the other end of the class. "Let's go for lunch together."

"Sure, if you don't mind Gil tagging along." Elizabeta pointed at Gilbert, who had his hand over her shoulder, smiling cheekily at Sandra.

Sandra smiled, "Can't blame you guys, Francis is coming too. Did you know how cute both of you look together?"

Elizabeta blushed, everyone seemed to say that.

"Come on Lizzy, you should be used to that by now." Gilbert whispered into her ear.

And she thought she should be, since they heard that since young. "I already am, idiot."

_xx_

"Elizabeta, where'd Gilbert go?" Sandra looked around the canteen, trying to catch a glimpse of the tall man. "He said he'd let me play with the bird on his head."

"He went to get something to drink." Elizaveta twirled her hair around her index finger, and using her phone in the other hand.

"I was wondering Elizabeta..."

Elizabeta looked up from her phone and stared.

"If you were to break up with Gilbert, would he cry?" Sandra asked.

Elizabeta's heart stopped for a moment. "Break up". Those two words rung in her head, and her happiness instantly dissolved.

"Don't get me wrong! I mean- well, a guy like Gilbert who thinks he's so awesome and stuff, I don't expect him to cry. But on the other hand, people say that if a guy cries for a girl, he seriously loves her, so I was just wondering." Sandra explained, thinking that Elizabeta misunderstood.

She blinked, "I'm not sure."

"Hey Lizzy, the awesome me is back. I bet you missed me. I got you orange soda, since it's your favourite. And Sandra, I got you orange soda too, I don't know what you like, orange soda is awesome, so I thought you'd like it." Gilbert said, appearing behind Elizaveta, sipping on a bottle of orange soda and placing the other two bottles on the table. "You two not getting anything to eat?"

"Elizabeta said she wasn't hungry, and I was keeping her company before you got back so she wouldn't be lonely." Sandra got up from her seat and went to buy her food.

Gilbert wrinkled his brows. _Something's really wrong. _"Sure you don't want something to eat?"

"Hnn." Elizabeta mumbled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gilbert asked, she hasn't been like this for a long time.

"Hnn." She mumbled again.

"Kesesese, there's something wrong with you today." Gilbert said, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere which had grown kinda.. boring.

Elizabeta ignored him. Not even a scowl. Gilbert laid his head on the table. He didn't like seeing Elizaveta this way.

Sandra got back carrying a bowl of fish noodles. She talked to Elizabeta (who didn't really talk, just mumbled) and Gilbert, who was trying his best to keep his cheeky grin plastered on his face.

* * *

The final bell rung and Gilbert dragged his feet over to Elizaveta's desk.

"Let's go." Elizabeta stood up after tidying her desk.

Gilbert instinctively took her bag and carried it for her. His brows furrowed even more, _Usually she'd tell me what a jerk I am for treating her like she's weak or something._

He held her hand, and flinched. It was so cold, not like her usual warm warm hands which made him feel good all over. Her hand just stood limp in his, which made him hold it even tighter.

"Lizzy," He started, but hesitated. He didn't like seeing her like this. So.. disheartened and sad, which made him sad too. "what's wrong?" He knew, he knew that if Elizabeta was sad, _he _had to cheer her up.

"Nothing." She bit her lip. She couldn't hide anything from him could she? She felt his grip tighten round her hand.

Gilbert turned and dragged her to a secluded place, his red eyes staring into her emerald. "What's wrong, Lizzy?"

"I said there was nothi-"

"Don't lie." Gilbert stared at her, and he was serious, no more his playful, annoying self.

"Now tell me Lizzy, what's wrong?" Gilbert whispered into her ear, his voice soft and gentle.

She closed her eyes and was able to hear Gilbert's heart beat, it was in unison with hers. She said something, her voice muffled by the uniform.

Gilbert heard it anyway. His crimson red eyes widened. His heart stopped. His hands dropped from Elizaveta's back to his sides and laid limp beside him. He smiled, hoping that he had heard what she said wrongly.

"Don't screw with me, Lizzy. You're joking, right?"

"I'm not, Gil." She was looking away from him. Anywhere, but at him. She couldn't bring herself to see his face.

"Say it again." Gilbert's voice was shaky, and it pained Elizaveta to hear it. "Say it again Lizzy." He repeated, louder this time. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm breaking up with you Gil."

There was silence for a moment, then the sniffling of Gilbert's nose could be heard. Hardass Gilbert Beilschmidt was crying. The awesome man who thought he was the most awesome in the world, was crying. He looked up and stared at Elizabeta's emotionless face.

"Damn it. I'm so sorry Lizzy. I'm sorry for being annoying," He took her cold hands, desperately hoping she'd do something, at least have a slight bit of hurt on her face. "I thought you were fine with it. Okay maybe you weren't, with the frying pan and such, but I'll stop annoying you if you want me to, I-"

"Stop it, Gil. It's over, and I mean it. I'm not taking it back." Elizabeta pulled back her hands from Gilbert's grip coldly. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at his face, streamed with... tears.

_If a guy cries for a girl he seriously loves her._

The words echoed in her head. Here, in front of her. Was a guy, crying, for her.

_He seriously loves her._

She bit her lip even harder now, the metallic taste of blood was picked up by her tongue. _I can't take it back. _She blinked her eyes several times, attempting to lock the moisture in, and she succeeded.

"Are there other reasons? Is it because I talk to Lili too much? Or is it because I neglect you sometimes," He wiped his cheek with a finger. "I'll make it up to you, Lizzy."

Elizabeta admitted to herself about one thing though, she _was _a tiny bit.. annoyed at Gilbert talking to Lili too much.

"It's no use Gil. I don't feel anything for you anymore." She tried to say it as clearly as she could, but her voice was somehow... weird. She cleared her throat softly.

"Okay then. I bet it's no use holding on to you any longer then. Bye Lizzy, take care on your way home. I don't think you would want me to see you home today." Gilbert said. He passed Elizabeta's bag back to her, and tried his best to smile.

He left the door, bolted round the corner and waited for Elizabeta to come out. He decided he would follow her home, because he just wasn't at ease letting her go home by herself. Finally, he spotted the girl leaving the building. She was walking quite slowly, and he made sure he was far from her. He stopped following her after she reached home.

"I love you, Lizzy." He smiled as she entered her house.

* * *

Elizabeta glanced at the empty seat in front of her.

_He didn't come today._

Then Lili, who was sitting beside her, caught her eye. She was texting under the table, something that Lili would _never _do, but she was doing it now. Elizabeta's eyes widened when she saw _who _Lili was texting.

"Hey Lili, I'm calling in sick today. Not feeling so awesome, but I'm still awesome! Just not _that _awesome. Have fun in school, and don't let your brother know I'm texting you or I'll get shot to death or something. Will Vash be going to school tomorrow? If he isn't I'll meet you outside your house and we'll walk to school together. - The awesome Gilbert"

Elizabeta swore she saw Lili smile. She pouted and checked her own phone.

_0 text messages._

She slammed her phone close and concentrated in class. She didn't even care that Lili was texting under the table the whole day. Well, she _tried _not to.

Elizabeta was grouchy the whole day, grouchy and quiet.

"Something happened? Gilbert didn't come to school today and now you're like this. What's wrong?" Sandra couldn't help but feel curious.

"We broke up."

"Your parents?" Sandra asked.

Elizaveta nodded.

xx

"Man, walking around like this sucks." Gilbert mumbled as he walking aimlessly around the place.

"Buy roses for your valentine, only ten bucks for each! Hurry hurry, Valentines' Day's tomorrow!" A salesman was calling out.

Gilbert scowled inwardly. _And I just broke up with- pffft._

"Roses for your girlfriend, sir?" The salesman approached him with a smiling face.

He looked at the man's face, filled with so much happiness. "One. Just one." Gilbert handed him ten bucks, and got a rose.

_Smells awesome. _He chuckled. Then he was stuck wondering who he should give it to. _I'll give it to Lili! At least I can make someone happy. _He smiled.

He heard a soft "oh" and realised he had bumped into a woman, with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes which reminded Gilbert of...

"I'm sorry, I'll help you with that." Gilbert bent down to pick up all the oranges and apples which dropped out of the paper bag the lady was carrying. She was carrying so many bags and Gilbert wondered how she found the strength. "I'll help you with those bags." He smiled, and took a few bags, all the bulkier ones, and walked effortlessly beside the lady.

"Thank you." The lady smiled at him.

Taking a peek in the bags, he realised that it was all food.

"I'm cooking dinner for my husband and daughter tonight." She said, after seeing Gilbert look into the bags.

"Chicken stew, along with some roast steak?" Gilbert asked.

"Why, yes. I'd invite you to dinner if I had bought enough ingredients..."

"Nono, it's okay." Gilbert smiled.

"Come over two days later." She smiled a very warm smile when they reached a junction.

Gilbert felt uneasy, _wasn't her house around this area? _He shook his head, he was always lost when he came to this area, all houses looked the same. The houses that stood in front of him were two storeys high.

"So long now, nice man. See you again. In case you get lost, just walk straight and turn right at the third junction." The lady smiled and walked down the neverending lane of houses.

Following her instructions, he reached street he was at just now, and from there he walked home.

* * *

_Wonder what Lili would say if she saw this awesome rose I got her. _Gilbert smirked, walking briskly to Lili's house. He knew she was always punctual, if not slightly early. Just like he expected, the small sized girl was waiting for him.

"Hey Lili! THe awesome me is here!"

Lili waved.

Gilbert handed her the rose he got her. "Happy Valentines' Day!"

"A-ah.. I didn't get you anything.." The girl flushed a bright scarlet.

"Nah, it's okay, kesesese. Hope you like it!"

The walk to school was cooling. It was kinda cheerful. Lili was never annoyed at Gilbert no matter how annoying he was. He was smiling all the way, playing with the bird on his head which he decided to name "Gilbird" (such an awesome name, kesesese), and had even almost forgotten about Eliza- _oh nevermind. _He glared at the bespectacled man half issued a challenge, holding Elizabeta's hand. The man glanced at his direction, but quickly turned away. Elizabeta sensed something wrong, and looked at Gilbert's direction too. Her emerald eyes narrowed, then she started talking to the man.

"Roderich, was it?" Lili asked.

"Hn? I don't know. I don't care either, that fucking aristocrat." He scoffed.

"His family owns a huge business, I heard. Edelstein Tradings."

"I don't give a fuck." Gilbert kicked a rock and sent it flying into a tree, which caused the rock to get smashed into pieces.

Lili kept quiet.

xx

Gilbert stared at the pink parcel beside Elizabeta on the floor.

"From Roderich, with love."

He cursed at it. Then he looked up, and smiled. At least he had boxes of chocolates from girls who didn't even leave their names. He read all the brand names and it seemed some were fairly expensive. He snuck one out of a box and chewed on it, then handed one over to Lili, who blushed slightly, but Gilbert didn't notice. Just when he passed her another one, goatee man told him to stand up.

"What now?" Gilbert sighed.

"Stop passing chocolates to Ms Lili, Gilbert. Don't go around influencing others."

Sandra swore she saw Elizabeta scowl.

"Kesesese, that's all?"

Goatee man's face turned a shade of red. Then blue. Then purple. Then back to it's normal colour. "Detention for you."

"What. Ever." Gilbert sat down, "I'm too awesome even for a teacher to handle."

Goatee man pretended not to hear.

He complained to Lili during the whole of lunch, and spent half the time glaring at Roderich and the other half the time wondering why Elizabeta never shared her cake with him like how she shared hers with Roderich.

Before his detention, he complained to Lili how much he hated goatee man for failing to realise his 'awesome'. "I don't care if I'm late, I'll be in that sickening room for a shorter period of time."

He walked around the streets just opposite the school with Lili, and when it was about time to go for detention, he told Lili that she should go home first.

Sandra stared at Elizabeta glaring at Gilbert and Lili just outside the shop window.

_Fuck you Gilbert you hardly walked around the streets with me._

"You still love him, don't you?"

"N-no. Who said so? Look at that teddy bear. It's so cute, isn't it?" Elizabeta changed the subject.

Sandra smiled.

xx

Gilbert woke up from his sleep. He stared at the clock on the wall.

"You may leave now Gilbert, you've completed your dentention."

He grabbed his bag and left.

Last year. Every year. At this time, he would be with Elizabeta. That's what he thought, he didn't try to stop himself from thinking about her anymore. Last year was when Elizabeta joked that Gilbert _might _be more mature. Last year, he decided that he would make her lose her first kiss. Last year, he decided that they would make it to their fourth year anniversary this year. Last year, he promised himself that he would protect her from whatever troubles laid ahead. Last year..

_Fuck it._

_He swore to himself never to leave her side, no matter what, to always be there to protect her, to always be there to love her, to always be there to fight for her._

Last year, was the first time Elizabeta said "I love you Gil.". He smiled at that memory, which he thought, would always remain a memory.

"I love you too, Lizzy." He smiled, hugging her from the back. She didn't look at him when she said that, but admitted to him that she was embarrassed.

"Hey Lizzy. Is it okay for me to say that next year will be like our fifteenth anniversary or something?"

"Fifteenth? I thought it was only fourth."

"We've known each other since we were two." He grinned. "I bet we were dating each other just unknowingly."

"Pfffft."

"I know I'm awesome."

The ground was wet. Gilbert looked up at the sky, was it raining? No, it wasn't. His vision was blurry, he rubbed his eyes. His fingers got wet.

_Heh. Stop thinking about all this shit, Gil. You. Are. Awesome._

He had unknowingly walked to the place where it happened. The park, right on that exact park bench. He missed Elizabeta. And he refused to admit it, even though he found herself standing at her doorstep. He didn't even get lost.

"I bet she isn't even home. Out with that annoying aristocrat." He sat down at her doorstep, thinking and thinking about what went wrong.

"I can't mum! I can't date him, I can't just bring myself to love him like that!"

Gilbert's eyes opened, wasn't that her voice?

"We can't call off the engagement, it's to help your father expand his busi-"

"So he expands his business at the sake of my life? I can't let you decide on who I love, or who I'm going to marry, and I'm telling you, I only marry the man I love, and that man is GILBERT. G-I-L-B-E-R-T. I would only let myself be known as Elizabeta Beilschmidt in the future, NEVER as Elizabeta Edelstein."

"That boy is not suitable for you, Elizabeta! He has no parents and he stays with his Aunt, and how would he be a good man if his parents aren't there to teach him?"

"He brought up his younger brother himself, Mum! Now his younger brother's even taller than Dad now! It's not even his fault his parents died!"

"You are going to get married with Roderich young lady, he's such a fine man!"

"Have you even _met _Gilbert Mum? If you haven't, you have no right to judge him at all!" Elizabeta talked back, strongly defending Gilbert.

_So she broke up with me.. Because of some fucked up engagement? Her parents couldn't accept me and she didn't tell me, now she's suffering all by herself..._

The door opened and closed with a slam, and Gilbert saw Elizabeta run out of the house.

"We can't force her to get married to him. You heard her didn't you?" The voice of Elizabeta's mother could be heard. "She loves that Gilbert so much, we can't let her life get wasted like that. Please, let her pursue her own happiness."

"No." A stern voice was heard.

Gilbert ran after Elizabeta, ran as fast as he could. He came upon a bench, and Elizabeta had her head buried in her knees. Soft sobbing could be heard. Gilbert panted, and staggered to the bench, plopping himself beside her.

She looked up in shock, then frantically wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Gilbert smiled.

"Hey Lizzy."

She turned the other direction, avoiding his gaze.

"I heard everything."

Her head swiveled back almost immediately. "What?"

"I heard everything, Lizzy. You could've just told me it was because of some sickening engagement. Do you know how much you made me hurt?" He took Elizabeta's hand and led it to the left of his chest. "I can't live without you Lizzy. I'm not lying."

It was true. His heart was beating so steadily, a soft pulsing.

She started crying now, apologising over and over again. She couldn't believe she even said those words to Gilbert. About not having feelings for him anymore. She scolded herself, and Gilbert laughed, to her surprise.

"It's okay. Really, it really is. As long as return to my side?" He smiled, inviting her into his arms.

She hugged him, "I'm sorry, Gil. I really am."

"You know something Lizzy? Last year on this day, I promised myself to make you lose your first kiss." He joked.

She mumbled into his uniform.

"Awww, you're so cute."

He made her look up at him, tilted his head, and kissed her, softly, on her lips.

"Go back home now, Lizzy. Before your parents get really mad at you."

Elizabeta was still blushing furiously after the long walk home. He kissed her on the forehead, wishing her a goodnight.

"Have a goodnight's rest." He waved, attempting to find his way home.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to go to that lady's house. But how? I don't even know where she lives." Gilbert thought to himself on the way to meet with Lili.

He promised Elizabeta _not _to go too far with Lili, she reluctantly added on that she couldn't help being jealous. Gilbert made her promise to share her cake with him or something.

"Hey Lili." He smiled.

Gilbert was in a really good mood today.

"You seem very happy today."

"Oh? I feel awesome today!" He grinned.

Even the walk to school was awesome. Elizabeta even smiled at him.

_But seriously, how am I going to get to that lady's house. Maybe I'll trace my way there and then I'll meet her there or something._

So after school, he decided to go to the street and make his way there.

Following his plans, he went to the place where he bumped into her, and surprisingly, she was there too.

"I forgot to tell you how to get to my place, so I decided to come here to wait for you." She smiled.

"Hmmkay." He said, and followed the woman to her house.

His eyes were the size of saucers. This.. was... Elizabeta's house..

"Well, come in. My husband's not at home now, and my daughter... She's around your age, and her name's Elizabeta. What's yours?" She invited him in.

He hesitated. "Gilbert."

He noticed Elizabeta's mother freeze for awhile. "Take a seat, my daughter should be back soon. She said her teacher wanted to speak with her about something."

Just when her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Gilbert was playing with Gilbird on the sofa, Elizabeta appeared at the doorway. She was shocked at what Gilbert was doing there but he motioned to her not to say a word.

"I'm back." She said as she went to the kitchen to greet her mum.

"Please take care of our guest, dear, his name's Gilbert. Fine young boy."

"Mum." Elizabeta said.

Gilbert's eyebrow twitched.

"That's Gilbert, mum."

"I know."

Gilbert walked over to the kitchen and stood at the doorway.

"How?" Elizabeta asked.

"I knew it was him straight away, from the way you described him and such. Except, I don't see where his 'awesomeness' is." Her mother smiled, Elizabeta did too. "I tried talking to your father about it. You know how stubborn he is.."

"The awesome me will save the day!" Gilbert chuckled.

"Yeah right." Elizabeta said, setting the table for dinner.

"I didn't know you would be so helpful around the house, Lizzy. Kesesese."

"Shut up and pass me the plates."

"What a bossy housewife."

Gilbert blacked out.

xx

He woke up, his head feeling sore. He gently rubbed it, "What the fuck happened?"

He looked around his surroundings, and saw Elizabeta asleep on his lap. He tickled her nose, and she wrinkled it. "Stupid Gil."

Her hair was messy, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Any idea what happened before I ended up on this sofa?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

"Dad's coming home, gonna change out of my school uniform." And she disappeared.

_I bet it's that.. frying pan._

He continued sitting on the sofa and stoning. He didn't know what to do anyway.

The door creaked open, and a man of average built walked in. "I'm home."

_Lizzy's dad._

"H-hello. Mrs Hedervary told me to come here tonight f-for dinner." Gilbert managed to say something, although he scolded himself for being a stuttering fool.

"I know, I heard about you." The man smiled.

_He doesn't look that bad._

"How's school?" He asked, "I think my daughter's in the same school as you. Elizabeta Hedervary, you know her?"

"Y-yeah! She's such a.. uh.. pretty girl!"

_Don't ask for my name.._

"What's your n-"

"Hey Dad, welcome home!" Elizabeta exclaimed from up the stairs.

Gilbert heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you know this boy?" Her father asked, pointing to Gilbert.

"Uh-huh. He's uh.. popular in school, that's why!"

"So lad, what's your name?" He turned to Gilbert.

"G-Gil.. Gilbert." His voice was a soft whisper.

"I see." The man said, and walked over to the kitchen.

"I see? That's all he said? Lucky me! My awesomeness saved the day!" Gilbert made a thumbs-up sign.

"He knows, Gil."

"I know."

xx

Dinner was a quiet affair, with only the sound of the forks and spoons.

"So.. Gilbert. How's your family like?" Mr Hedervary broke the silence, but he was still looking at his plate.

The tension in the atmosphere grew.

"My parents died when I was three... So I went over to my Aunt's house with my little brother. Then we've been living there ever since." Gilbert looked up from his plate of sausages and smiled.

"Do you love your brother?"

_Why is he asking such weird questions? It's okay, first impressions count. I'm going to make it AWESOME._

"Yeah. He takes care of the house and stuff because I have lots of things going on in school. My Aunt finds difficulty in moving around, so we help clean up."

"I know who you are Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. I heard a lot about you from my daughter."

"O-oh."

"Do you like her?"

Elizabeta looked up from her plate, too. She looked at Gilbert expectantly.

"I don't _like_ her."

Elizabeta's eyes narrowed. Her father looked up from his soup.

"I _love _her." Gilbert grinned. "I love your daughter."

"Very well." The man said, and after finishing his soup, he went up the stairs.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Mrs Hedervary said, starting to clear the table as they already finished all their food.

He quietly washed and cleaned the dishes with Elizabeta, and after kissing her goodbye at her door, he left.

* * *

One week passed and there was no news about what happened with the engagement. Gilbert and Elizabeta were starting to get disappointed.

_Had he not left an awesome enough impression?  
_Elizabeta was speaking with someone on the phone, and Gilbert was thinking about what he should have said when answering those questions. He sat on the park bench and was depressed.

"The engagement was cancelled by Roderich's parents." Elizabeta smiled.

"Wha?" Gilbert was shocked, he never expected that aristocrat's parents to be the one calling it off.

"Apparently, Roderich's parents thought that Roderich would be better off alone, because his studies were dropping. But the plan with my dad's company's still there. Except the engagement part."

"That's awesome!" Gilbert said, grinning his cheeky grin. "ANYWAY, Lizzy. You haven't answered my question yet."

"What?"

"Can I say that it's our fifteenth year anniversary? Well even though _somebody _requested a break up and _somebody _said she didn't have feelings for me anymore."

"We're still together now, aren't we? Idiot." She kicked Gilbert's foot.

"Kesesese, that hurt you know. How could you kick my awesome-"

"Fine, it's our fifteenth year anniversary."

"Then next year will be our sixteenth, and then it'll go on and on and on.."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I love the awesome you too!" Gilbert said, kissing her forehead. "Kesesese."


End file.
